User talk:Thai420
Hi Joe, welcome on board! I'm pleased that you agreed for the merger! I'll let know Angela@wikia of your agreement and tell her to begin the process. There's definitely going to be a whole lot of duplicate pages when the wikia staff is done transferring NHL wikia pages to here, so there'll be one heck of a job to do to include the material from the NHL wiki into our articles or vice-versa, depending on the size and quality of the two articles in comparison; if merging two pages is an admin thing, sorting the text to make just one nice text will require some volunteer help, so if you want to lend a hand, you are certainly welcome. There'll be a bit of a lot of work to make also to adapt the new articles to our format, for categories and dates chiefly. I see a big part of the contain of the articles over there comes from Wikipedia and that often the categories from there have been kept on the NHL wiki; while many of ours are virtually the same, there are also differences to pay attention to. Idem for dates, we have our own set of articles for every year (e.g. 2006), and therefore any article with a 2006 in sports link or something similar would need to be changed. And of course, once the merging is done, there's one heck of a big job to update our articles, format some and create many more... :) Oh! also, feel free to use and redesign the National Hockey League portal as you wish! They are all in a primitive form right now, but should become very complete and thorough and give a pretty neat insight of the theme each portal covers and be efficient in linking to the various elements of said theme. So, you have carte blanche to craft the NHL's the way you want should you wish to. Well, should you have any question, you can ask me or User:DMighton (who is the founder of this wiki), we are the two admins over here. Again, thanks for accepting the merger proposal and welcome among us, hope you'll stay and enjoy editing here with us. --Yannzgob 15:41, 5 March 2008 (UTC) New Look HI there, My name is Jeska and I work for Wikia in the Lifetyle content team, which handles all things Sports, in addition to other things. With the hockey season in full swing, I'd like to feature your wiki to drive some more traffic (and hopefully more helpful editors). As part of this, I'm working with our design team to create a custom theme for the Ice Hockey wiki, please let me know if you have any thoughts about what type of look/feel you'd like for the wiki! I'll be sure to reach out to you as soon as I've got something to show (probably in a few weeks). Please let me know if you have any questions! Cheers, JeskaD 18:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC)